The Fall of the Church
by JohnnyJohnnyBoy
Summary: The church is now in denial about the fact that the Authority is dead. Now they are out to get the killers. This is my first one so be nice!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the series by Phillip Pullman. By the way, in case you haven't noticed, he's a literary genius so let's give him a hand. Also, don't waste your time and mine trying to sue me because I have no money and this won't even get to district courts.

A few months prior, Will and Lyra had helped to destroy the Authority. However, they had learned that an angel named Metatron had taken over. He was defeated when Lyra's parents, Lord Asriel and Ms. Coulter sacrificed themselves to defeat Metatron.

After the defeat of the Authority and his Regent, Lyra and Will were faced with the most difficult decision of their lives: to keep a portal up for the undead so that when they died they could come back out to the living world, or to keep a portal open between theirs. Their decision was to keep their portal open. Also, they decided to keep the subtle knife whole.

Though they are together, the Church now refuses to believe that their Authority, the center of their beliefs, was gone. Now the Church believes that the Authority is in hiding, so they are on rampage trying to both locate their beloved Authority and kill who it was that did that to them.

It was a fine summer's day. Bright rays of sunlight fell upon two sleeping forms. One of the forms suddenly woke up to see Lyra beside her still asleep. He was slipping out of bed when Lyra, beside him, stirred.

"Why are you up?" asked Lyra.

"Yeah, we were having the best dream," Pan muttered. He changed from a pine marten, his regular form, into a polecat.

"I was just wondering; how do you think the Church is doing. I mean, they are supposedly in hiding but, still. I think they are up to something." answered Will. It was true that there was no information whatsoever about the Church lately.

"You're worrying your head off, Will," said Kirjava.

He's right, Lyra thought. Serafina Pekkla and her witches as well as Iorek Byrnison and his bears have had nothing on the Church. They have been on the lookout for the slightest sign of the Church but there was still nothing.

"Well why don't we go talk to Iorek and Serafina after breakfast," Lyra suggested.

"Good idea, Lyra," Will replied.

The two took turns changing in their bathroom. After changing, each sported a thick wool overcoat, a sweater, a shirt, and an under shirt.

The snow glistened like millions of small lights as the pair walked by with their daemons. The sun was bright in the sky.

"Gee, Will. This is such a romantic spot," Lyra delicately told Will as she leaned in and softly touched his lips with her own. Will returned the kiss passionately by leaning in himself, holding her in his arms and hugging her tight. The kiss lasted for several minutes as the pair enjoyed the taste of each other's breath. Finally, they stepped away from each other. They felt almost dizzy from the kiss.

"That was... enjoyable," Will said dreamily.

Lyra and Pan returned to reality and the latter whispered, "The Church is definitely up to something."

Will answered wordlessly with a nod, apparently in deep thought.

"Will! What are you thinking about! You're in, like, a trance!" Lyra asked nervously.

Will replied, "I know it's ridiculous, but I still worry about the Church." Lyra was about to reply when they walked into Serafina's camp. As they walked into the center of a ring of huts that were the witches' camp, were met by a witch. She had long blond hair. She was smiling sweetly with bright blue, twinkling eyes. The witch was somewhat short, wearing a simple black garment.

"How are you?" The witch asked. "My name is Flona Lepes."

"Hi! We're here to see Serafina and Iorek," Lyra replied.

"Right then, follow me," the witch said as she led them into the ring of small huts. She led them to the center hut. They entered to see Serafina and Ruta Skadi arguing furiously. They could see an intense red in their cheeks.

"Welcome Lyra, Will," Serafina said, regaining her composure.


	2. The Arguement

"Greetings! Ruta and I were just... um..." stuttered Serifina.

"Yes...." Will said.

"Well, we were discussing what to do with you 2" admitted Serafina.

"What do you mean by 'what to do with us'?" Lyra asked.

"As you know, we are not native to Svalbard. Therefore, we're planning on moving back. Ruta, here, refuses to bring you back with us. She wants to toss you away like some rag doll. I keep telling her that you have nearly become one of us, a witch. I mean, you have the ability to be away from Pan and you know how close we've become," Serifina replied, trying to control her temper.

"That doesn't matter," Ruta argued. "You may be like us but you aren't! That's the point! You aren't!"

"That's it! You are no longer welcome here! Go!" Serifina shouted, further adding to her point by pointing out the door with her finger.

"This means war, Serifina! This means war! All the clans of the witches will be at war with you and you shall suffer a most terrible defeat! Defeat I tell you, Defeat!" Ruta Skadi thundered as she stormed out of the door.

"This is most distressing! Now we have not just 1 enemy, but all of the witch clans! We must enlist help! Flona! Come here," as she pointed at Flona. "Go and assemble the clan! We need to meet!" Flona hurried away.

As Serifina calmed down, Lyra asked about the church.

"What! You're worried about that! They are defeated already! We have more important needs at the moment! Once, no! If! If we get out of this alive, then we might consider it!" yelled Serifina. "Right now, our prime concern is enlisting some help! Flona should have everyone here now," she walked out.

"What's her problem?" Kirjava muttered indistinctly.

Pan answered her distressfully, "She's upset because all of the other witches are now their enemies. I can sympathize with her. If, for instance, Serifina, Iorek, Lyra and me, and Will were all to turn against you, wouldn't you be furious and hope to have some allies?"

"First of all, I would consider the health and would rather be killed or taken prisoner by you. Second of all, that wouldn't happen... would it?" Kirjava replied maliciously.

"KILL LYRA! KILL LYRA!" the people chanted. They were in a dark cave. There were a few torches to light the place.

"Order, please! Order, please!" some more orderly people were shouting.

"SILENCE!" somebody roared.

The cave instantaneously fell silent. All cries of killing Lyra and restoring order stopped.

"We all wish for the death of Lyra," he said lowering his voice and calming down, "however, that doesn't mean we go into an uproar!"

Everybody murmured at the truth of his statement.

"To go about the killing of this evil girl, we must formulate a plan. On her alethiometer, she can learn anything she wishes. In addition, she has been proved as sly as a fox and able to escape nearly any danger! Not to mention that pesky boy and the subtle knife." he said firmly. "Does anybody have a plan?

There were shouts from everyone. There were ideas about assassinations but those were dismissed right away, due to the fact that it failed before. Other ideas included luring her with a multitude of ways and waging war with Lyra and her allies.

After arguing and shouting the whole day until they, at last, decided upon an idea that they all liked.


End file.
